More Than This
by Mistress Yuna
Summary: She's nothing more than a doll to me. Nothing but a doll to do whatever I say.' Syaoran doesn't think of Sakura as an equal..or a friend. Just a maid to do his work.


Influences// To Kill A Mocking Bird,Chobits, Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Author Notes// I'm pretty sure you guys know what I'm gonna write here...er right? *sighs* I pretty much own nothing but the story. Don't own the characters...my influences. The characters are going to be...I think a little too much OOC. Please review. Tell me some suggestions or things I should change so I can make my story better. So...now that's done. ONWARD TO THE READING!! *points ahead*  
  
"Going once...going twice!! Sold to the young man in the green."  
  
The fingers of the sun tickled the open blue. Colors of all sorts filled sky. A slow, rocking wagon bumped up and down on small rocks as it's passing through the sunrise. It was like a painting but not all was perfect as it seemed. The young girl looked to the horizon and bowed her head sadly. Every breathe she took in and out turned into a puff of smoke. "Sakura..." Sakura looked up to the person calling her name with her emerald-colored eyes. "Hnn?" The old woman gave her a piece of bread. "Here's your meal for the day." The girl took the bread. She stared at it and kept it in her lap. "Thank you.." Sakura whispered sadly. "It's cold, isn't it today?" The old woman looked up and tighten the blanket around her. There was a bundle of people on the small wagon. All shivering and snatching food from each other.The wagon turned and everyone scrambled to regain their balance. "Oh my.." The old woman was being buried. Sakura got up. "Get off of her!" She tried to lift people off. "You slaves! Shut the hell up back there!" The man in front of the wagon, dressed in much more decent clothes compared to the rags everyone else was wearing, shot his gun at crowd. "Augh!" A woman fell off to the side. The man turned back to the road. "Let that be a warning to you." Everyone became silent. Sakura shook her head of shock and helped the old lady. "Are you alright?" She nodded in reply. "Thank you, young lady." The lady sat and started to fall asleep. Sakura gave a small smile and started to doze off.  
  
In a town a few miles away...  
  
"Finally! I have enough money to buy a maid to help me out around here!" A young man jumped for joy, waving his money around. A hand went on his shoulder. "Eh?!" The man jumped and turned around to see his sapphire- colored hair and eyed friend, Eriol. "Nice to see you too, Syaoran!" Syaoran breathed heavily. "Don't do that! You...you...!" Eriol grinned. "Scared you?" Eriol gave his friend a headlock and a hair rubbing. Syaoran closed one eye and bowed his head like a little puppy. When he let go of his friend, "You want the usual?" Eriol nodded. Syaoran went behind the counter and grabbed all the chocolate cake on the shelf. The consumer paid the man 10 cents. "Aren't you gonna eat anything else but chocolate cake? Try some Key Lime Pie! SOMETHING!!" Syaoran waved his arms around. Eriol looked at his bag of chocolate-y goodness. "..your hiding some aren't you." Syaoran winced as he felt the glare. The brown haired man gulped and pointed angrily. "You...you! Steal all the chocolate cake! Every single MORNING!!" He shook his fists in the air. "And every morning after you skip out of this store with your big chocolate cake, then costumers always ask if I have any chocolate cake for today! But what do I have to say?!" Syaoran glared at Eriol for a reply. "..come back tomorrow?" Eriol gave a small 'heh?' with a innocent happy face. "Well...yea! But still, your making me lose my chocolate-cake-eating costumers!" Syaoran sighed. "The bakery business is going down since they passed away. But now...!" Syaoran holds his money high. "I can get a maid to do most of the work!"  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow. "A maid? You mean your actually going to buy from one of those slave-traders. They just pick random people off the street who are starving and dying. Those people they sell are just useless pieces of dirt. It's a waste of your money, Syaoran!" Syaoran stared off to the distance. "I know it might be a waste but...I really need help these days and I might end up on the streets like them. And people who want a job, they ask for too much of the money." Syaoran grabbed his friend's leg. "I REALLY REALLY NEED A MAID!!" Eriol shook him off. "Ok Ok!! I heard they are going to get a new shipping today!" Syaoran grabbed his hand and started running out of the store. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO?!" Syaoran smiled. "No idea!"  
  
Sakura woke up with a jolt from the wagon and a gunshot. "Alright you scumbs. Get up and get out. The auction is going to start." The people slowly got up. "Move it! Move it!" The wagon man started shoving the people out with his gun. "Oof!" Sakura fell to the ground in pain, holding her stomach. A hand reached out to her. It was one of those slave-traders. "Come on. Your next." He grabbed her hand and jerked her to the stand. "Going once...going twice. Sold to the lady in the back!!" A lady grabbed her new slave and dragged him to his new home. "Now...we have a young lady. She is pretty healthy. Uhh..umm.." Sakura held her hands and looked at her feet. "She's also has a great body and good-looking, ain't she gentlemen?" A cold shiver went down her spine as men started to bid high on her.  
  
"Huff...puff...huff." Eriol breathed heavily. "We're finally here!" Syaoran was jumping excitedly. "She is around 17..so she's got a long life ahead of her to do work for almost the rest of your life!" The slave- trader's voice boomed over the crowd. Syaoran's eyes came across Sakura. She looked sadly at the crowd. A little burning feeling turned his cheeks red. He was amazed at her beauty. Eriol knudged his friend. "She's a pretty one." Syaoran pushed through the crowd and raised his hand. "29 dollars!!" The crowd gasped. The slave-trader become shocked. "Wow...29 dollars. Any one care to bid higher than that?" The men in crowd gave a sigh and snapped their fingers. "Going once...going twice!! Sold to the young man in the green." The man pushed the young girl off the stage.  
  
"Oof.." Syaoran caught her in his arms. His cheeks started to turn red. 'She's nothing more than a doll to me. Nothing but a doll to do whatever I say. Doll...doll...DOLL!!' "Umm...you can put me down now." Syaoran dropped her. "Doll!!" He quickly covered his mouth. Sakura bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry..." Syaoran shook his head. 'Stupid...stupid.' "Um here I'll show you your new home." Eriol came to Sakura. "Why hello there! I'm Eriol." Sakura bowed. "I'm Sakura..." "Sakura eh? Interesting..well I'll see you around, Sakura. Bye, Syaoran! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Eriol started to run off. A girl around Eriol's age came up to him. Her dark purple hair and blue eyes litted up as she saw the young man. "Hi Eriol!!" She chirped happily. Eriol kept running and gave her a mumbled 'hi Tomoyo'. Tomoyo turned around and watched him until he disappeared into the crowd. 'Someday...'  
  
"Well here's the bakery." Syaoran put his hand on the back of his head. Sakura scanned the area. "It's..very nice." She looked at him with a small smile. Her emerald eyes gave a tiny glimmer. 'Wow...she's really pretty. No no! She's only dirt compared to you.' "Well..I better show you around. But remember, your under my roof and you have to obey me, ok?" Sakura nodded. "I understand." Syaoran showed her everything she needed to know to run the bakery. From what time to open to how to work with the oven and costumers. "Do you understand everything?" She replied with a nod. "Thank you very much." "Well, you better get started. You can..start baking the chocolate cake. The recipe is right here." He handed her a slip. "When it's closing time, your done for the day." Costumers started waiting in front of the cash register. "Um..I'll be at the register if you need any help." He went behind the counter and got their orders.  
  
Sakura clenched her recipe slip tightly and walked into the kitchen. 'This isn't bad. At least I wasn't sold to a person that would...' A thought struck into her mind, filling it with evil thoughts of such horror. Her heart just sunk with fear. She started grabbing the ingrediants. 'He's a nice man and I should be happy that I get some shelter..' A memory of Eriol waving goodbye came to mind. "Bye, Syaoran! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" 'So his name is Syaoran..' Sakura smiled and started to work.  
  
---------End of Chapter One  
  
Yuna's Note: Hello all! *waves* I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Err I notice it's a bit short ^_^() but but ...umm I'll try to lengthen it in the future chapters. *clenches fist and nods* Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
